Sera
Sera is one of the three playable heroines in the game. She was a prodigy student in the Magician's guild and also Elesia's teacher. Despite being a prodigy, she's still a beginner and she don't have many experience in real combat. She was Sonja's and Al'Drinn's daughter. 20 years prior to the beginning of the story, before her birth, as a fetus, she was corrupted by Emmerzail when Emmerzail placed a portion of his soul on her and she serves as a vessel for his incarnation. Emmerzail planned to use her as a puppet to release his original body which was sealed in Chapel Orsia since his defeat at the hands of Al'Drinn. Sera was raised under the care of Minstrel, Sonja's old friend, because Sonja was afraid that her now slutty nature is not good to raise a child. Sera was taught with magic and quickly becomes a prodigy in the Magician's Guild. Sera, along with Erik and Alice, was tasked with escorting Lynn to Raddicus Mansion but along the way, she and the rest of the party (Safe Erik who disappeared beforehand) was captured by Dreadfilt. Sera was possessed by Emmerzail when Dreadfilt had sex with her and after she had sex with all the bandits in the room, she temporarily assumes the form of Emmerzail and raped Alice, Lynn and Jennala. But she was too weak to completely subdue them and make them her slave and thus, turning them into Half Succubi instead. She was currently controlled by Emmerzail and is plotting to gather more slaves to increase her power before going south towards Orsia. Character Info Class: Magician (Changed into Succubus after the Prologue) Preferred Weapons: Staves, Rod, and Whip. Skills: Elemental Magic, Weakening curses, Regeneration, Seduction, Black Magic. Personality Normally Sera is a gentle and caring girl. She is a prodigy, a genius student in the Magician's Guild. The black witch hat she wears is the sign of the title. Being a prodigy and beautiful, she is naturally an idol in the Guild and many people, especially other girls, look up to her and want to become like her (incuding Jenna). Sera however, doesn't like this much and simply tells them to "be yourself". She despises bullies. She stood up to protect Jenna from bullies few years before the beginning of the story (possibly when they were still kids). Since then, Jenna always looked up to her and even tried to immitate her appearance (as seen as when they have same hairstyles before Emmerzail awoke within her). Sera noticed this and told her to "be yourself" and they became friends along with June, Jenna's twin sister (June calls this trio as "The Green-Headed Trio"). Even though she likes to tease the timid Jenna about sexual subjects, she is actually naive in sexual subjects and was once caught off guard and confused when Jenna kissed her and had lesbian sex with her. That experience left her very embarassed but her relationship with Jenna didn't change. She liked flirty guys like Erik. Her caring nature is displayed when she comforted Jenna after she was raped by one of the Bloodclaw Bandits. After her transformation, her personality drastically changed. She inherited Emmerzail's cunning and knowledge. She is very cautious and calculating. In Syrius, she used a ploy to become a whore while avoiding suspicion from her fellow Guild Members and the Church of the Cross. She pretends to visit the Bordello to gain Grinsieg's attention with the excuse of looking for a friend. Then Grinsieg, the owner of the Bordello, sent his henchmen to capture her and force her to become a whore(prostitute), which she had planned all along. She is heartless, she doesn't even care about June when Grinsieg's henchmen used her as a hostage and then turn her into a slutty whore with their special Arousal Drug that has the capability to become permanent if the victim's willpower is broken by the sexual pleasure they receive. After inheriting Emmerzail's memories, she shared the same hatred as Emmerzail towards Al'Vanas and the Church of the Cross. With Emmerzail's knowledge, she seems to know about almost everything. Being a Succubus, she is naturally slutty and seductive, using her voluptuous figure and unparalleled beauty to tempt both men and women alike in order to enslave them via sexual intercourse. Although she inherited all the knowledge from Emmerzail, she also received Emmerzail's lost memories about his romance with the Moon Goddess, and she seems to feel the pain each time she hears the Godddes's name. This lost memory is what makes her original personality fully understand Emmerzail and pitied him instead of hating him when her original personality defeated that of Emmerzail's and regain control of her body (In progress). Route Under construction. Trivia *Valentine and Eisheth Zenunim will call her "Emmerzail's Daughter". *Sera is very dominant in sex after her transformation. *Sera's battle music theme uses "Truth, Despair and Hope" from Fire Emblem 8: The Sacred Stones. *Sera is good with Lightning Magic. *Sera is the oldest one of the 3 heroines (20 years old) and has the biggest breast. Category:Major character Category:Character Category:Succubus Category:Heroine Category:Magician's Guild